Reasons
by jeez12
Summary: George and Alanna have a little chat.


Disclaimer: Not mine, but you knew that.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Why me, lass?" George asked one night a few days after their engagement. The full moon was casting its light through the gap in the tent opening on to the couple. She lay curled against him, head on his shoulder. At his words, she shifted to rest her head on her hand so that she could look him in the eye.

Eyes twinkling she said, "Because you're good in bed. Mind-blowing actually." A mischievous grin spread across her face.

George laughed, ruffling her hair. "Well that I know."

Seriously, Alanna said, "Because you made me laugh even when I couldn't see through my tears. Because with you, I'm enough, just as I am. No pressure, no doubts." She paused, absentmindedly tracing patterns on his chest. "Liam was afraid of a part of me and he somehow always managed to make me feel bad about the things he didn't like about me. The first time he saw me in a dress he basically thought I wasn't serious about being a knight. That I was planning on running home to Jon and to a life at court. And Jon would have needed me to be his Queen. To act the part, to give up roaming, to control my temper."

"An impossible feat," he replied teasingly.

She glared at him, "When have I ever gotten mad at you? You always manage to get away with everything. That stupid smile of yours! It really is unfair!"

He pointed a finger at her and said matter-of-factly, "I resent that. The fact that you find me irresistible is in no way my fault."

She swatted his hand away and sat up, pulling the sheets with her to keep herself covered. "I do not find you irresistible!" She cried indignantly. "And even if I did, which I don't, if I keep losing arguments, I wouldn't for much longer."

"Well I guess I better start lettin' you win then." He sat up smiling, tugging playfully at her sheet. "I'm willin' to lose this argument. For a price of course."

She clutched the sheet tighter, an impish smile on her face. She tossed her head, imitating the noble ladies at court "I'm afraid I can't comply because that would just be encouraging this sort of behavior. I am a lady of the house of Trebond and will not be treated like a common strumpet. And you, sir, should consider yourself lucky to have avoided my wrath for this conduct for so long."

He smiled at her playacting. "You won't be a lady of Trebond for much longer. You'll be the lady of Pirate's Swoop, raisin' little barons and baronesses just like you feared."

"That was when the baron would have been a man of my father's choosing instead of the charming fellow I ended up with, who I love with all my heart, and the children would have been reminders of what I had given up and all the dreams that didn't come true. Things are different. Liam helped me see that. He asked me why I thought I had to be all woman or all warrior. Why I couldn't be both. I realized that I didn't have a reason anymore."

"So why do you want to have me to yourself for a few years?"

"For a few reasons. First of all," she began ticking off her fingers, grinning puckishly, "you really are good in bed and I plan on occupying your full attention for a little while." Ignoring his chuckle she went on, "Secondly, Jon is going to keep the both of us incredibly busy for a while. Roger really did a number on the land and we have that whole treason thing to work out. And finally, because I am a little terrified. I think I need some time to figure out what kind of knight I'm going to be and what kind of adult I'm going to be before I take on the responsibility of another person. Does that make sense?"

"I'm surprised you admitted it."

"Admitted what?"

"That you are scared. I thought you would just say that your duties demanded your full attention at the moment."

"I thought you deserved an honest answer. After all, we are getting married. Honesty is kind of important in a marriage, don't you think?"

"Well in that case, I feel I should tell you that I plan on keepin' my collection of ears in a vase on your nightstand and I'm going to fill it with flowers to give in a homey feel."

She punched his shoulder, "You are not. I really should make you throw them out," she mused, "It isn't like you'll be needing to collect ears anymore."

"Yup, thanks to Jon, my ear collectin' days are over. I don't know what I'll do with myself."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time."

"Well apparently I'm going to be occupied by my wife for quite some time. Maybe I won't need to find a hobby."

She laughed and he took advantage of her distraction to tug her sheet away and kiss her smiling mouth, pulling her tight against him. When they came up for air he nodded and said, "Yes, definitely won't need to find a hobby."


End file.
